Waltz of Hearts
by KaWillGoOWMe26
Summary: Jared is now king, yet he lacks something important.  JaredxElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to an exciting tale presented by the lovely people of this website and of course myself. Please enjoy the tale and review.

Disclaimer: Beat the game, doesn't mean I own rights to it.

"Your majesty," Jared looked up from the design plan for the slums restoration, and raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice.

"Have we met?"

"Ah! Forgive me! I believe we were introduced in my gargoyle days. I had a companion.."

"Scree! I'd heard you were in a new form!" Abdizur chuckled "I had thought you looked familiar, you know it took about a day to recover the statue." Jared smirked as Abdizur rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I apologize, the situation was... "

"Its alright friend, how is the hybrid?"

"Ah well the two hybrids found eachother in Mortalis, though the male is still recovering." Abdurzir grinned.

Jared sighed, "What a waste, if only she was pure."

"I doubt she would tolerate the climate long. Although she might approve the change in traditions."

"Yes well I feel we can control chaos with more law." Jared smiled with pride. Abdurzir smiled, then frowning he points to a building toward the left. Jared looks to where Abdurzir was pointing, then looked back with a look of confusion.

"Upon our visit that building was burned out,"

"Oh yes I remember, it was a tavern before my capture. I decided it would be of more use as a medical facility."

"Ah I see, it was hardly inviting as a pile of rubble. Your majesty I must say it was quite a shock to hear that you have yet to take a bride. Surely the women of this world are not fools?" Jared sighed. "They are not the fools I fear, I confess that none interest me. Gillina for example would make for a fine mate, but she is far too hardened and too serious. I fear that she would judge too quickly and that is not the kind of queen my people need."

"Surely there are others of nobility that suit you?"

Jared shook his head. "

Hmm well I must attend to another realm, but perhaps we can resume this conversation later?"

"Of course."

"Your eyes are intoxicating, I feel myself being.."

"Corrupted? Poisoned? I am not venomous, I feel offended by this little declaration of attraction."

Elizabeth was now at the age of marriage, so naturally she needs to entertain gentlemen of a certain agenda.

"Uh excuse me, I request an audience with her eminence."

"That voice, Let him in!" To her suitor she said simply:"we're done here." Reluctantly, the Wraith man left the audience chamber. On his way out he glanced at the one who dared cut short his audience after Months of waiting...only to go bug eyed in fear.

"Scree, I've missed you" Elizabeth rose from her chair and ran over to embrace Abdizur. Laughing he returned the hug,

"I've missed you as well. You've grown into quite a lovely young woman, I am very proud of you." Blushing Elizabeth let go of Abdizur and straightened her skirts.

"What brings you to my home," she gestures to a servant with glasses who then nods moving towards the pair. Accepting the glass, Abdizur was surprised when Elizabeth poured the wine herself.

"Thank you, to answer your question I have a proposition for you."

Please leave at least five nice reviews and I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own a game disc, but do not profit in any way from it.

"A proposition? I'm curious to hear it." Elizabeth sat down across from Abdizur, smiling at her glass.

"I could not help but notice your lack of interest in your swains, what might be their faults?"

Setting down her glass Elizabeth sighed, "You as well Scree?" Abdizur shook his head and looked softly into her eyes.

"I am merely making an observation, I apologize if I seemed to give off the impression of being yet another nagging advisor. No doubt you have plenty brisling on the matter."

"Indeed I do, but please tell me what this mysterious proposition is." She says leaning in with curiosity.

"Well to be quite honest, your grace is not the only ruler in this situation. Before making any decisions know this; he is neither a Wraith nor an ally to Chaos." Abdizur explains making Elizabeth raise a fine brow.

"Hm, What is his name?" She asks.

"His name is Jared, and may I also mention he is King of an entire Realm." He adds with a smirk. He cocks his head though when she sighs.

"Scree, that man whom I dismissed to see you is an heir to a very prestigious clan. Titles are of little interest to me save for when they are on books."

"Well put Milady, I'm actually quite relieved to hear you say that. It only proves my judgment in your ladyship's grace. That being said, would you care to meet this young man? I can assure you he is unlike any who have dared think themselves worthy of your time."

"Can he not come here?"

"I'm afraid that Jared is quite bound to his realm as of late."

"Very well, GARRETTE!" Elizabeth says loud enough for an advisor to hear from the far corner of the room.

"You summoned me?" He says after bowing before her.

"Fetch Rosina and Yvette, I will be going away on a private trip and will require their aid with preparations. I do not expect to be longer then a month but all the same, my home will need your guidance in my absence."

"Of course Milady, it will be my honor to perform these duties for you."

"Milady I recommend you dress warmly, and nothing white or else you'll blend into the scenery." Abdizur says as he rises from his seat with all the grace of a jungle cat. Elizabeth in good manners rose as well with a mixed look of curiosity and amusement.

"Oh, how so?" She inquires making Abdizur chuckle.

"You shall see, I must depart if I am to make sure that your arrival is met properly. How soon will you expect to be ready?"

"Rosina and Yvette are quite capable handmaidens, so I would say no longer then three hours."

"Excellent! I will await your party at your Nexus gate on this side at that time." With that Abdizur and Elizabeth bowed respectively and set to their tasks.

At Solum

It took Scree nearly an hour to find king Jared and when he did he nearly smacked himself from what he saw. The prince, although admirable in deed was covered horn to hooves in dirt and grime from assisting dig a ditch.

"Your majesty, please you must clean yourself up at once! I have arranged for a meeting with you with a very important guest!" He says making the king stop digging so that he could have his full attention.

"What?" He asks unsure exactly what his friend said making the being groan in frustration.

"Please your majesty, I have invited on your behalf a most extraordinary individual. She is surely to be unlike any female you have ever seen." Abdizur tried again, this time getting his message fully across.

"Scree," Jared began but Abdizur huffed and dragged him to his home.

"Argue later young sire; you don't want to waste any more time!"

After much grumbling the king was clean and dressed in clothes befitting his rank. Abdizur had him wait along with two of his guards, by the Nexus gate while went to bring over the Wraiths.

In Aetha

"Ah Scree! Right on time." Elizabeth greets him as he appears through the gate. On her left stood a young female wraith with flecks of green in her eyes wearing a heavy red coat. On Elizabeth's right was an equally youthful female wraith with a heavy green coat and silver rimmed glasses. Both curtsied in greeting while he returned the gesture with a bow.

"These are my hand maidens Rosina" she gestures to the girl on her left, "and Yvette" she finishes gesturing to the girl on her right.

"The pleasure is mine dear ladies. Now then, shall we?" He says and with Yvette's help, starts up the gate.

In Solum

"Sir, are you alright?" One guard asks making the king realize that he was shifting in place. He chuckles and nods his head.

"Yes, I suppose I am just a little anxious is all."

"It's to be expected sire; last time Abdizur came with a companion she was a half-ling. In my opinion she was quite a poor sight in her mortal form." Jared frowned at this and began to wonder which realm he'd be receiving when the gate whirled to life.

"Well men, here comes our guests." Jared says as he and the two straighten up Abdizur steps through carrying luggage making him smirk. Then his jaw dropped as three figures stepped through after him with hooded coats over their dresses. They stepped lightly barley sinking into the snow making the Ferai king even more curious as to what sort of creatures he was dealing with. The three stopped a few feet away from the males and curtseyed.

"Gentlemen I present the Countess Elizabeth, accompanied by her handmaidens Rosina and Yvette." He finishes and gestures for the three to lower their hoods making the Ferai gasp.

'They have no horns, nor fur but their eyes!' Jared thought as he straightened himself. Elizabeth's thoughts were quite the same in curiosity.

'He wears odd shoes…they're hooves! And those horns…I wonder if they are sharp?' She likewise regains her composure before the other could be aware.

All this did not go unnoticed by Abdizur however, and inwardly he smiled.

'It would seem that things are going better then I thought.'

Well what do you think? Show your love people!

P.S If you think this chapter is different you're not crazy; I revamped it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the disc that I purchased of this kick-ass game.

Chapter 3

After a moment the shock faded enough for one of the Ferai guards to nudge Jared. Realizing his rudeness, the king bowed to the lightly blushing countess.

"Welcome to my kingdom, it is a pleasure to be among such rare creatures of beauty." Jared said receiving a smile from the Countess.

"It is an honor to be among nobility such as yourself, your highness." Elizabeth replied giving a proper curtsey.

"I must apologize for any messes you may see; we are in the midst of reconstruction."

"You do not need to apologize for any disgrace your lands may have suffered. We all were affected by Chaos and his greed."

"You are very kind milady please, allow me the honor of escorting you and your party to my castle."

Prince Jared offered his arm to Elizabeth that she accepted.

"The honor would be mine."

The Ferai guards assisted the two handmaidens with the luggage as they began the journey to the palace.

"It must seem silly to you but I must ask: what is this cold moisture that is all around us?"

"It is snow milady; and I do not find it foolish of you in the least. In fact, since you required the information I now know a bit more about you."

"Oh? Prey tale." She smiled as her eyes twinkled with humor.

"I know your world is not as cold as mine for you would have seen snow before. I also know that you are curious. I must admit that is a trait we both share. If I may ask; how badly was your realm harmed by Chaos?" Elizabeth's color darkened from embarrassment.

"The land itself was not nearly as damaged as my people, but my parents were the worst. My family was rather strict to begin with, but they only grew colder and more violent once Chaos took further control. I now feel it is fair to inquire how you were affected by the imbalance?"

"A dark sorceress stole away my mother and took her place at my father's side. Then shortly after arranged for me to be kidnapped before the Burning Crown ceremony making the realm become unstable. The evil creature even had some of my people executed without just cause. By the time the truth was uncovered, my mother was beyond saving." Finishing his summary Jared's eyes seemed almost aglow with the painful memories. Noticing the King's pain Elizabeth apologized.

"I am sorry for your suffering, may I ask what happened to your father?" The countess wanted to smack herself for being so foolish, as she saw Jared become even further lost in thought.

"He…fell." Jared replied uneasily. _'She does not know our ways, she would not understand the significance of the ceremony.'_

"I see, so we are both orphans. An unfortunate coincidence, but at least it allows a bit of understanding for us." _'Although he wasn't so willing for his parents to die as I was, I could never tell him that I Wanted them killed. He would never understand.'_

"That is one way to view things," Jared says giving her a reassuring smile.

The entire exchange did not go unnoticed by Abdizur, who smiled to himself at how well things were going already.

When the group arrived at the castle Abdizur bade them ado.

"As much as I would enjoy spending more time with you all, I must return to my Lady Aerella. I shall return in a few weeks to see how things are going, farewell."

"While you are here Countess Elizabeth, please feel free to act however you feel appropriate. I do not wish for you or your ladies to feel uncomfortable. This may sound rather rude but: I was unaware I would entertaining outsiders."

"Well if we are to be comfortable here, would it be possible for the fireplaces to be lit?" Elizabeth visibly shivered causing the other Wraiths to rush over to her side. One of the guards placed some new logs in the pit of the fireplace before lighting it.

"My apologize Countess, my people are rather resilient to the cold so in here we barely notice it."

"It's alright, but please keep in mind that MY people do not have the tolerance that yours do when the cold is concerned." She lightly quipped.

"Consider it noted, now if you would like I can show you where you and your ladies may sleep."

"That would be nice to know."

"I'm sorry to say the guest quarters have not been completed just yet, so I am afraid I must ask for you to stay in my mo-the queen's chambers. There is room for your ladies to sleep there as well."

"We do not sleep with the Countess, we require a separate room from our lady." Yvette stated sternly making Jarred blink in surprise. Shifting his hooves he cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Then please, feel free to take my old chambers."

"I assume then, that you retire in the king's chambers. They are not adjoined with the queens are they?" Yvette inquired.

"No they are not." Jared says assuredly.

"Well then I think this arrangement should work out very well." Elizabeth said trying to diffuse the tension her maid was causing.

Author Note: I apologize for the wait my life has been unstable and plot bunnies ran for cover. I will try to update my stories on a timelier manner. I thank you for being patient and loyal. If this chapter is replaced it is because I was unsatisfied with its quality and felt you readers deserved better.


End file.
